Desenfreno
by MissConnitaP
Summary: 5 amigas inseparables, Robert Pattinson y Tom Strudigge. ¿Qué pasara cuando las chicas descubran que ambos muchachos NO son unos angelitos?


¡Tequilazo! – chille al ver a mis amigas

¿Qué? – preguntó Claire mirándome extrañada

Compre dos botellas de tequila, así que vamos a embriagarnos y a salir a bailar

Yo no tengo problemas - dijo Marie

Yo tampoco – replicó Danielle

¡Yo menos! – chilló Claire corriendo a la cocina a preparar unos vasos, sal y limón para los shots.

Éramos cinco esa noche, Marie de ojos cafés, cabellos negros, hermosas facciones latinas (como todas nosotras), Claire de también ojos cafés, cabellos castaños claros, casi en rubio y una figura de modelo, Danielle con sus ojos negros y cabellos a juego, con ropajes siempre en tonos malva y también otra mas para las modelos, Giss, rubia, ojos de liquido oro y yo (Connie) bien, yo castaña y ojos café, ni figura envidiable, pero estaba todo en su lugar. Habíamos llegado a Londres hacía dos meses y vivíamos juntas en un apartamento donde compartíamos habitaciones, todas nos especializábamos en nuestras materias. Marie en veterinaria, Claire en relaciones públicas, Danielle en enfermeria, Giss en sicología y yo en Literatura inglesa.

Los shots estaban listos, estábamos las cinco sentadas en el suelo riendo de buena gana, ya nos habíamos acostumbrado a compartir más que una salida juntas, ahora éramos mas que hermanas, éramos una familia.

Confieso que lo hice en el auto de mi papá para la graduación de cuarto medio – shot adentro, dije confesando algunas locuras de adolecente

Confieso que tengo uno que otro juguete en mi habitación – dijo Claire

¡Eso no es un confieso! ¡ya lo sabíamos! – atacó Danielle

Confieso que perdí la virginidad con mi profe de sicología el tercer año en la universidad – Shot adentro Giss

Wow... eso era algo inesperado… ¿perdiste tu virginidad a los 23? ¿Cómo aguantaste tanto? - pregunte

Esperaba a tu sabes quien

¿A Edward Cullen? – reí

No, al indicado… - hubo un momento de incomodo silencio, baje el shot que tenía en la mano y me pare balanceándome un poco. Claramente el Tequila se había ido a la cabeza rápidamente.

Entonces, ¿nos vamos a bailar hermanitas?

Si vamos, quien sabe si hoy es nuestra noche de suerte – hablo Marie

Agarramos bolsos, llaves y partimos, Londres era frio, y esa noche no era la excepción, agarradas del brazo al más puro estilo de friends, caminamos por las calles londinenses hasta llegar a Goucho Bar, un pub, bar discoteque buenísimo, ahí pasábamos el frio con las chicas.

Entramos y saludamos a Tony, el guardia que nos conocía ya, dejamos nuestros abrigos en custodia. Tome de las manos a Claire y así todas nos entrelazamos, caminamos a la barra, un par de Shots de tequila extra para el cuerpo y vamos subiendo a bailar. Sonaba "_Bad romance"_ agite los brazos y moví mis caderas al son de la música, seguida por mis queridas amigas, nos abrazamos y bailamos con sensuales movimientos, varios muchachos se nos acercaron para sacar a bailar a las chicas, quedábamos Claire y yo, nos miramos y seguimos bailando riéndonos de buena gana.

Negra – me dijo Claire – negrita negrita, no te des vuelta, disimula disimula

Que negra , que pasa

Atrás tuyo esta Tom Strudigge y Robert Pattinson con unas cervezas en la mano

Juralo.. juralo…- en mi mente hiperventilaba

Si, negra, este es el plan, sigamos bailando como hasta ahora, no los pesquemos, si de aquí a una hora mas no nos sacan a bailar atacamos

Dale – mire de reojo y ahí estaba Robert Thomas Pattinson riéndose con su amigo Tom, lindo perfecto, como siempre lo quise ver.

Saque un cigarro de mi cartera y lo encendí, "malboro" pensé mirando mi cigarrillo, fume y seguí moviéndome al ritmo de la música, encomendándome a todos los santos

¡Disculpa! - ¡Dios! Su voz, su inconfundible maravillosa y exquisita voz, me voltee para ver la perfección frente a mis ojos Robert Pattinson…

¿si? – respondí como si nada

¿me puedes prestar tu encendedor? –dijo poniendo ojitos de "_te lo ruego"_

Claro no hay problema – empecé a buscar en mi bolso mientras seguía moviéndome al ritmo de la música, es que sonaba "_gimme more" _y moría de ganas por cantársela a él. Cuando finalmente lo encontré, se lo entregue, me miró fijamente a los ojos, mientras encendía su cigarrillo no dejo de mirarme, no sabia si hipeventilar o pasar como si no fuera nada. Decidí que pasarlo así no mas era la opción, asi que me sumergí en el verde esmeralda de sus ojos

¿Cuál es tu nombre? – pregunto con una voz profunda y sensual, ofreciendo su mano para ser estrechada

Connie – dije dándole la mano

Bien, Connie, creo que Tom se ha llevado a tu amiga, así que vas a tener que hacerme compañía – me giré para ver a una Claire riendo y bailando sensualmente con Tom… con Tom Strudigge, maldita suertuda, porque ella bailaba con él

No hay problema, ¿quieres bailar? – sonreí

No se me da bien bailar – alce una ceja en señal de desaprobación

Bien, antes que TU amigo, se llevara a MI amiga, yo estaba de lo más feliz bailando y…. – "_i know you want me, you know i want ya. _empezó a sonar, mi canción favorita, la canción que me recordaba a Robert, la tenía que bailar – esta es mi canción ¡vamos!

De acuerdo…- de mala gana se puso frente a mí, baje la vista y me moví al ritmo de la música, dios, como amaba esa canción, me voltee, dándole la espalda tratando de tener una vista de Claire, sin dejar de hacer sensuales movimientos para provocarlo un poco. Pero nada, seguí bailando así, hasta que una de sus manos se posicionó en mi cintura y me atrajo a él, pegando nuestros cuerpos y olvidando la existencia del espacio.

Coloco su cigarro en mi boca, alentándome a fumar de él, accedí sin vacilación, apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro, exhalando su tibio halito cerca de mi oído. Me derretí en un segundo, sentí que presionaba su cuerpo más cerca del mío, cada vez más cerca. Botó lo que quedaba del cigarrillo y con la mano libre corrió mi cabello a un lado y lamió el lóbulo de mi oreja, me restregué contra el indicándole que me gustaba, gruño de manera exquisita.

Hey Rob, ¿me das tu autógrafo? – maldita infeliz chiquilla que interrumpió el momento

Claro – dijo el – no hay problema – firmo rápidamente y se volvió a mi nuevamente, mirándome con los ojos oscuros, enfundados en deseo y algo más.

¿seguimos bailando?

No es bailar, lo que precisamente quiero hacer contigo – dijo tomándome una mano - ¿me acompañas?

No salgo con desconocidos, pero me parece una buena idea

Bien, te espero en la parte de atrás del bar en diez minutos, no me falles

Nunca te fallaría – me dio un beso en la comisura de los labios. Eso era Sexo gratis, desenfrenado y lujurioso con el ser más sensual de todo Londres.

Corrí a buscar mi abrigo, pedí rápidamente un shot de tequila y caminé a la parte trasera del bar.

Ahí estaba él, perfecto, apoyado en la pared, con una cerveza en la mano, recordé que esa noche mi vestimenta no iba sencilla, llevaba un minivestido verde y unas botas a juego, abrigo negro caía en uno de mis brazos, me miró de pies a cabezas y se pasó la lengua por esos finos labios que llamaban a ser devorados en un instante.

¿Dónde quieres ir? – pregunto

No me importa donde – dije apoyándome en el marco de la puerta

Bien entonces, ¿estás dispuesta a ir a cualquier lugar sin importar dónde?

Soy una mujer decidida, creo que no cambiare de opinión

Perfecto, vamos a mi auto – me coloque el abrigo y me tomó la mano, el roce fue intenso, sentí como la temperatura de mi cuerpo subia nuevamente, si el mundo estalla por calentamiento global, pueden culparme a mi esta noche.

Me abrió la puerta del Porche, como todo un caballero, el auto olía a él, un exquisito aroma a hombre y a perfume, ¡Dios esto es el paraíso!, se subió en el asiento de piloto, encendio el vehiculo y manejo rápidamente. Pasaban ya de las 3 de la madrugada así que no había mucha gente por las calles, me pregunté a donde me llevaría, pero que mas daba iba con Robert Pattinson, eso era suficiente para calentarme y dejar de pensar burradas.

¿Qué edad tienes Connie?

No respondo preguntas personales, y no creo lazos afectivos, las reglas…

¿estas de broma?

No, claro que no

Bien, supongo entonces que Connie, no es tu real nombre

De hecho sí, y el que te lo haya dicho va en contra de las reglas

¿Por qué me lo dijiste?

Porque tu y tú sonrisa deslumbran y atontan a cualquiera

Gracias

No hay de que

¿de verdad no responderás mis preguntas?

Solo las de rigor

¿virgen?

No

¿novio?

No

¿usas métodos anticonceptivos?

Por supuesto, no sería tan burda como para no hacerlo

¿estás dispuesta a aceptar una noche conmigo?

Creo que el solo hecho de estar en tu auto te da la respuesta

Me gusta como eres

Gracias – sentí un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas - ¿puedo fumar aquí?

Claro, somos fumadores compulsivos ¿no?

Por supuesto – saque de mi bolso un cigarrillo, le ofrecí uno a él y accedió, sus largos dedos tomaban el cigarrillo de una manera exquisita, ¿cómo no recalentarse con semejante imagen?, me pregunte si a Claire y a las chicas no les molestaría que me hubiese alejado de ellas aunque ¿Por qué habrían de molestarse?

Estacionó frente a un edificio antiguo (como todos los edificios londinenses), me bajé del auto y le mire, pasó su derecha por su revoltoso cabello ¿nombre que esa noche lucia jodidamente perfecto? Tomo mi mano y me guió al edificio, entramos, no había nadie, no habían moros en la costa. Entramos al ascensor, toco el numero 7 y las puertas se cerraron. La tensión era notable, se sentía, se respiraba, nuestras manos seguían juntas entrelazando nuestros dedos, le miré un segundo, y al siguiente sus labios estaban posicionados sobre los mios.

Sus manos recorrían todas las partes de mi cuerpo, mientras las mias se enredaron en su cabello, me apego contra el espejo del ascensor y me levanto un poco, mis piernas se separaron automáticamente y se entrelazaron en su cintura, rozó su exitado miembro contra mi centro haciéndome gemir sonoramente, era grande, enorme, ¿eso me caberia?

La puerta del ascensor se abrió, tomó mis nalgas y camino dificultuosamente conmigo en brazos, sin dejar de besarnos, me bajo de su agarre para sacar las llaves de su bolsillo, abrió la puerta con temblores en la mano, me reí para mi, volteo a verme

Ven aca – dijo tomandome en su hombro

¡Bajame! – reí

Te llevaré hasta mi cama

Bien me ahorro el viaje

Una de sus manos que sostenía mi cuerpo en su hombro se dirigió hacia mi entrepierna, me tensé, tomo el elástico de mi braga y lo bajo, retirándolo completamente de mi.

Llegamos a la habitación, me dejo en la cama, y se posiciono sobré mi, tomo mis labios frenéticamente, mientras mis manos quitaban la chaqueta, el poleron y la camisa que llevaba ¡que chico mas abrigado!. Cuando al fin tuve su torso desnudo frente a mi lo bese sin inhibición, lo empuje para poder quedar yo sobre él, las botas me molestaban asi que en una rápida maniobra (que previamente ya había hecho), el abrigo voló, sus manos rozaban mis pechos por encima del vestido, jugué con el cinturón de su pantalón, lo desabroche lenta y tortuosamente, retire el cinturón y el pantalón, dejándolo en unos bóxers con cuadritos adorables.

Sería una noche memorable… de eso no había duda.


End file.
